Pounce
by RainbowShits
Summary: starts when tiaga the badass comes into sakura's life .will she bring hell to sakura or will she bring her her dreams and her secret crush on sasuke to her starts in a highschool life.i dont own naruto characters only taiga and others.
1. Look

pounce chapter one

woop first story:song is :ass like that by Eminem .

enjoy the story ".say something i'll have hidan take a shit on you right hidan!"

"fuck your bitch ass shit!"hidan continues his "rituals""jashin-sama ""on with the story"

I do NOT own naruto only my characters i put in.

* * *

"The way you shake it, i can't believe it , i aint never seen an ass like that. The way you move it you make pee pee go dong dong dong do-"_ morning if i don't get up ino will kill me it cant be helped. __i wonder if moms up not shes probably passed out in the kitchen ya my moms name is __tsunade she has blonde hair,brown eyes and huge ass runs Reo hospital shes like the top medic there. __as for my father he turned out to be a stupid decision my mom made who knows where that bastard __i better get up schools about to start._"now what should i wear,uhh ill just put this on."i put on a neon green shirt that has "bitches aint shit" across the top.i wear an old pair of black torn jeans ya i know im sexy i think as I look in the my backpack i head downstairs."be back later mom "i said as i ran out the ten minutes of walking i arrive at kohona place is a huge building with a tall fence around are two floors one floor for freshmen and Sophomore the second for juniors and Seniors sometimes students go on both floors for certain classes kohona high has a huge cafeteria its on the outside of the front is were everyone usually gathers until the bell rings and by the statue of headmaster hiroshima is were my friends also were it all started when we met...

* * *

"Sakura! over here "Ino yamanaka ,one of my a blonde with baby blue eyes her hair is amazingly long and shes one of the loudest people i know ,_not counting naruto_,she was sweet but crazy as hell when shes mad .shes also captain of the cheerleading dating a guy named kinda also one of my friends he has black hair and black emotionless eyes he also has extremely pale skin _this guys a vampire!_ i thought when i first saw him. ino said they aren't ass they aren't!

"hey ino,and everybody else!"i said. Tenten,shes a tomboy but always has a girly side to her. she has brown hair and has a addiction to collecting also part of the girls vollyball team. just recently she was named were proud of her we know how much she wanted that spot. tenten doesn't have a boyfriend but that can change when a certain hyuga gets that sixty foot stick out of his ass. his name is neji hyuga .brown hair and of kendo club,co captain for basketball and boxing clubs.

"g-good-morning sakura-san"hinata hyuga cousin of has clack hair with the pearl like eyes shes really shy but can kick a your ass when she needs plays the piano and sometimes plays at formal and neji are part of the hyuga clan they have to act "proper"hinatas father says .proper my also has a big time crush on uzumaki naruto,hes one of my best has spiky blond hair and blue eyes with whiskers across his tan captain of the soccer is a loud lovable idiot that also boxes .

"hey sakura how life !"temari sabaku shes a loud blond two .she is tough as gets loud anytime and is part of the cheerleading team she also plays has two brothers, gaara and has red hair with green eyes "_woop!"that have black around them __he also has a tattoo of love in kanji form on his are scared of him because of his appearance but really hes a fun guy .__kankuro is temari's other brother he has brown hair with black eyes. hes a perv and is part of the basketball team too.i call him a man whore._

and the rest of my friends are kiba,shino,shikamaru,chouji,lee,and sasuke and some other people but im to damn lazy to describe them.

"oy sakura did you hear we have a new student."ino says"that's right i heard it was a girl"kiba says"i heard some teachers say that she is like an adult maby twenty or said that shes coming here because she just got out of confinement whatever the hell that means"kiba says.a new student would be if she was twenty and just came out jail would she go back to high school,why would they allow it. maby she will hang out with the akatsuki since they mostly confine of "delinquents" like the headmaster calls them.i turn to sasuke.

"what do you think sasuke?"i say .everybody stares waiting for his his parents own the police systems uchihas run the police and practically started kohonas father is head chief of the police department .

"hn"sasuke says."_emotionless bastard "_ i thought,i think sasuke knew i thought is because he gave me his oh so famous uchiha glare.

"tch,whatever the bells about to ring im leaving"sasuke walks away heading towards the schools doors into the hallway filled with screaming fangirls asking him to marry them or to fuck just brushes them funny im starting to think hes gay."_what a shame,hes hot"i thought_

my thoughts stopped when i say a body fly past me."BASTARDS!FUCKING RAPE MY TITS AGAIN I FUCKING KILL YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT!" i turned around to she the most scary thing front of me was a beast no demon she had long spiky pink hair with the devils eyes.

i swear they were red with slits in was holding two other guys by the neck looking mad as hell .when i heard her yelling i could of passed her as hidan because of her words but now i now shes worse than was wearing a vest that's open leaving her huge breast hanging out she had black skin tight jeans with chains running on the side of her hips as if it was her belt she also has black combat boots.

" pieces of shit arent even worth my time."she looks around.i guess she noticed everybody was staring at her"oy what the fuck are you bastards looking at i should kick all your as-""tiga,that's enough its your first day and your already starting trouble. we cant leave you alone for one second without your beating someones ass .""shut the hell up zabimaru! these bastard deserved it they fucking raped my tits fucking shits!"she yells at the one called zabimaru he has blue and black hair with blue eyes."tiga if you don't calm down you'll go back to you cell would you like that.."this guy had black and purple hair his eyes were were both wearing tuxedos making them look even more sexy as hell!

"fuck you hozokimaru!your bastardized ass always tries to come up with something to make me go back to that damn cell no way in fucking hell im going back to that shit hole!anyways i was defending myself you bastard so there suck my dick now bitch!"the demon called tiga said as she ran into the the one called hozokimaru looked like he was about to murder looked like he was about to pass out.

"pfff"zabimaru started to laugh uncontrollably,hozokimaru turned to glare at him ."shut the hell up zabimaru lets go"he started walking towards the school zabimaru still laughing fallowing slowly after him.i tern to see naruto and the others looking just as confused as i was. the bell pulled us out of our daze."well that was weird lets just get to class im still to confused about this , i'll see you guys later"tenten says,everybody nods and heads and walks toward the school going to their classes."sakura come on were going to be late"ino grabs my arms and pulls me to our history class with asuma-sensei.

* * *

"hmm this will be tiger finally makes her see if prey can take the hell shes bringing to her."a voice of a shadow watching what unfolded says to the other two shadow lurking with him."our precious blossom will have to act smart i shes going to survive .by the looks of it she already is taking precaution against and she was also analyzing."the second shadow stated."if the girl was smart she wouldn't even have looked at tiga."shadow three said"but that is exactly what we want .for blossom to be the naive child she now you two start the preparations tiga will make her move soon we need to ready for her."yes sir!" the two shadows left" now whats your next move tiaga the shadow stated as he left.

* * *

first chapter done of my first story. chapter two comes out tomorrow .

taiga is my character i might put up a picture of her deviant art also zabimaru and hozokimaru they are mine two the rest are regular naruto characters i don't my spelling of taiga in the story i forgot to add the this will we a sasuke and sakura story with other pairings .

thanks for reading if you did.

tell me what i should do better or what i hopefully did right and tell me if you even like it.

also leave ideas and if i have time ill draw stuff and have them on deviant favorite!


	2. Found

pounce

i don't own Naruto characters only my own!

enjoy the story! chapter two "Found!

* * *

"that was so wierd.i wonder if she's going to be in our classes or if shes going to be in a senior class with the akatsuki.i mean it would make sense because she is older, right tenten?"ino turns around to talk to tenten."i don't i think its best if we stay away from shes trouble,i mean did you see the way she looked not to be mean but she was really scary"tenten says back to ino who was looking towards the class door. the class got quiet even the slut stopped fawning over looked like he was about to kill at the front of the classroom was itachi looked at sasuke and smiled."hello my name is itachi uchiha,i will be your new professor due to asuma being away.i hope we will all get along!.itachi says as he turns to wright his name on the white bored"ITACHI-KUN!"damn fangirls already drool loud slam was heard,sasuke suddenly went to the front of the class a " are you doing here."itachi stops writing and faces sasuke looking at him for a while."sasuke calm down .i was taken out of classes in order to fil in for asuma.""why couldn't they get a different teacher to d-"the door was slammed open making sasuke stop turns around."its nice to see you join us have a seat behind sakura and so not be late to my class again."the whole class stopped .we just waited to see what the demon taiga would didnt show one ounce of fear like othwr teachers went up to itachi standing next to sasuke who looked annoyed"who the fuck are you to tell me when to come here."taiga goes around itachi and sits at his slams her feet on top of all his just stares at happened next scared the hell out of everyone itachi went around the desk to grab taiga behind the picked her up and started walking toward the door."FUKING BASTARD PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN ASSHOLE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR A-"itachi sets her down outsde the door to close it."you will not come in my class late to only come and disturb it."itachi states camly and sits down at his desk."taiga was spiting ou curses everywhere."i will let you in my class when your behavior that lets get back to our lesson,sasuke ggo take your seat"sasuke relusently goes to sit desk was right beside mine infront of naruto.i couldn't stop staring at him._he's so hot,DAMMIT!i thought i was over him.i guess not.i bet he hates me,he always glares at ."__**hes a hot one though!i mean just look at his a-"**__shut up inner perverted bitch. _something tapped my arm.i looked around to see the whole class stare at me.i could fell myself blushing."miss haruno please pay attention next time instead of daydreaming"i glanced at sasuke to see i he was staring at me just glared at me.i sighed and turned back to itachi"sorry it wont happen again"i just nod and continues the lesson."_uhhh this is going to be a long day"_i thought lookin at my notes i had took.

* * *

1:30 lunch room with sakura and everybody.** sasuke's pov,**

"sasuke-teme buy me some chips"the dobe yells right in my damn idiot wont shut up.."shut up dobe" know he's going to get mad. "teme! sakura-chan sasuke called me a dobe!"the dobe yells to sakura._ if she'd do anything i bet she's still one of my stupid fangirls. _"_**come on sakura's sexy as hell i mean just look at sould take her before tha-"**__ im talking to almost certain __she is still in love with kept staring at me in our first hour.__**"dumbass!your almost certain not certain she loves you i bet even **__**if you tried she won't fall i love with you again!admit sasuke you lost your touch!"**__fine if i make sakura love me there's a dance coming up in two weeks i'll just ask her to 'll fall fo me.__**"oy, bastard why not start now here come karin-bitch she's probably **__**going to try to start something with prince saves the damsel in distress,easy right."**__tch fine then this will be eas-" _"SASUKE-KUN!"damnit .i turn to see karin looking at me trying to look sexy._**"bitch looks like a fucking elephant seal"**_'what do you want karin"i told her ."sasuke-kun why are you sitting with these"she lookes around in disqust"beast's,instead yo could be sitting with a beautiful angel like myse-""angel my ass!more like a dirty ass witch!"the dobe says.i looked at sakura she lookes mad._**"poor sakura-chan having to be in **__**the presence of suck garbage"**__"hn"_'"shut up uzumaki we all know you and that shy hyuga bitch wou-""karin shut the hell up before i kick your ass,dont ever talk about them like that dirty slut!"_**"ya!sakura-chan tell that bitch!**_"sakura's right just get the hell out of here karin!"the girl ino says."shut the hell up sakura we all know how you want sasuke-kun for your self you! you try to act like you don't love him but i know you fact i heard that you'ed fuck any uchiha ,that sasuke was just the closest one!i bet now that itachi-kun is yor teacher you'll become the teachers pet you fucking slu-"i dont now why but for some reason i was mad as hell i got up and went up to turned around"yes sasuke-ku-"

* * *

taigas pov

ny now the whole lunch room was staring them,damn idiots probably dont even fucking realize red haired cunt just went up to them like she own the i guess sasuke uchiha is lover boy and shes the uchiha looked annoyed as hell."sasuke-kun why are you sitting with these"she lookes around in disqust"beast's,instead yo could be sitting with a beautiful angel like myse-"blond whiskerd kid cut her bitch should get knocked the fuck out i the red-bitch insulted pinkys friends she got mad,so did blondy girl that looks like deidara.."shut the hell up sakura we all know how you want sasuke-kun for your self you! you try to act like you don't love him but i know you fact i heard that you'ed fuck any uchiha ,that sasuke was just the closest one!i bet now that itachi-kun is yor teacher you'll become the teachers pet you fucking slu-"_this fucking sould fuck this bitch up if she dont-" _motherfucker!uchiha went up to the ass was bitched slapped by uchiha."karin-chan!"her bitch-ass friend lookes surprised as hell."_i bet uchiha rarely does this shit"_ "bwahha!what now slut good job teme!"blondy says."leave"uchiha says he acted like nothing red-haired sluts 'friends' got her up and ran away."_hehe maby uchiha's not that i have too act now or she'll never can't have that."_ i got up and went towards there table "_this will fun" _i thought i got to there table and saw pinky stiffen._"hehe,how cute she's already judging lets have fun shall we pinky!"_

* * *

sakura's pov

"_**HELL NO!NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY BITCHES LIKE THAT EXCEPT ME!FUCK HER UP SAKU!"**__"who the hell dose this bitch think she is.!"_karin shut the hell up before i kick your ass,don't ever talk about them like that dirty slut!"i told her._**"woop!tell her saku!"**_ i swear what she told me next made me wanna punch her fake nose!"shut the hell up sakura we all know how you want sasuke-kun for your self you! you try to act like you don't love him but i know you fact i heard that you'ed fuck any uchiha ,that sasuke was just the closest one!i bet now that itachi-kun is yor teacher you'll become the teachers pet you fucking slu-"_"THATS IT FUCK IT ! I'M GOING TO BE-!" "_holy shit" i thought. the next thing i knew sasuke went up to karin-bitch and slapped her."leave"he said to her.i just stared at would sasuke so usally just brushes them off. _**"HELL YA!HE DEFENDED US!"**__"idiot sasuke hates us .he wouldnt do that .maby he was just really irritated."__**"ya right. he likes us he just dosnt relies it yet ."**__"ya thats why hes acting like it never happend right."_**"whatever he totally wants us"**"earth to sakura!hey are you alright!"i heard ino talk to me."sorry i spaced out."ino started to grin"ohh,thinking about sasuke saving you huh! the way you looked confused was sasuke love you after all!"_"not her to!"_ i thought."shut up ino-pig go fuck with sai or something"the bitch she started laughing."with pleasure "_"why me wha-"_ "s-sakura-san"i turn to see hinata talking to me"ya hinata?""t-thank you for defending me and n-naruto-kun"she was blushing when she said naruto's name_"poor hinata falling in love with an idiot to dense to figure out she likes him." _i smile at her"ehh,thats what's friends do right.i mean you don't deserve to be insulted like that ,but naruto on the other-hand..-""sakura-chan" naruto wines."i'm just playing with you naruto."i turn to usual hes broding._"this is so awkward" _i thought"umm, sasuke-ku- uhh i mean sasuke!_"danmit!that just slipped out! now he's going to hate me even more!__**"hehe sucks to bee y-"**_"hn,what sakura?"_"what the hell he actually said my name!" _"_**hell ya!"**_ "uhh,um thanks for doing you know,im with karin and um ya"i was positive im sweating "_damnt iim worse than hinata!i propably look __like a idiot to him!im ruined forever!_ "hn,she deserved it."**"HA I TOLD YOU HE CARES ABOUT US!"**_"_uhhh ya..."_"baka!what do i do now! __inner help me !inner?!"__**"your on your own."**__"INNER!YOU BITCH!"_ "sakura."i look at sasuke"uh,,yes sasuke?""call me sasuke-kun."he said looking i didnt know any better i would say he was blushing!"uh,ok sasuke,,-kun?"sasuke turns back around"hn"**"-FANGIRLING-HE WANTS US !"**_ "What THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" _"sakura you never told me about this!call me sasuke-kun he says!"_ino dammit!she'll __never let me live this down! _"shut up ino!""oy, you two look who's coming!"shikamaru says.i look up to see taiga walking to our table._"uh,oh" _i she finally reached our table she stood next to me.i think she saw me stiffen because when i did she she said next scared me."Hello,sakura my name's Taiga and you are my new prey!let's have fun starting now ok"that fake smile,the fake in my body froze.i could only stare up at shaking_"prey?""whats that mean?why!where?i heard those same words from.!taiga,,a tiger has its prey!"to live in this world you have a predator and prey must become a predator to survive! you must survive...sakura."' _my head it hurts,,i'm falling...i remember,,im the prey...the..prey..

* * *

taiga's pov

"_that's sakura .you are the always have and always will ..it was foolish to think you could took to long __and a tiger can't wait to pounce or the its prey escapes..just like you did..my precious sakura...i found you._

* * *

chapter two done!

i tried to put a little more drama into it as well as sasuke and sakura moment,i'll also try to focus on other parings as tell me how i did nd what i need to improve on and ideas are welcome,im also working on trying to add all the other starting to draw my characters to give you all an idea on how they look.i do not own naruto only my characters.]

thanks for reading!


End file.
